


The Two Ships

by BlueBloodWolf



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Most of Class 1b, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Pirate U.A, Tagging is too hard and I’m lazy, bottom!Bakugou, fem!Bakugou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodWolf/pseuds/BlueBloodWolf
Summary: The tides turn for the worst as Captain Katsuki starts to lose her mind on strange dreams and a mysterious young boy. Will she be able to find the truth of who she is before she goes mad? Or will the mystery claim her for his own before she has the chance to piece things together herself?





	1. Chapter 1

The boat rocked back and forth as I held a woman’s hand. We walked into the captains office and the woman showed me a map and compass. “This is where you belong,” she said, her voice distorted and broken as she pointed to a spot on the map. “This is where you shall lead you’re captain.” the map was massive and took up the whole desk. The compass arrow spun around as i touched it, feeling electricity run up my arm as i made contact with the cold metal object.  
“Only you can lead your captain, Katsuki. Only you can show them the path to get home,” the voice said as the room started to fade, the sunshine that shone in through the windows was nowhere to be seen, the woman was gone too. I looked around the room, i still held the compass and looked over the map again. A lantern was by my side as the door to the room slammed open. Revealing men dressed in red, blue, and white. I panicked and pushed the landern down, shattering the glass and setting fire to the map. A loud scream erupted as the men ran towards me. They grabbed my body and pulled me from the fire covered room. Some of the men trying to put out the large fire I had caused.  
I thrashed and wiggled, trying to escape the man holding me. He ran out with me and i looked around to see that the entire ship had caught on fire. There were two ships with the one we were on in the middle. One ship was white with gold paint lining the canon ports, while the other was red and white. The man who grabbed me was running toward the red and white ship before he was tackled by a man in ripped clothing. The other man told me to run to the other ship, his face distorted like everything else. I was too shocked to do anything as the man was shot through the chest, blood splattering on me and everything else. Once again i was grabbed and taken aboard the red ship. Hearing a loud scream, “KACCHAN!”


	2. The Red Captain

I flew up from my pillow and panted as sweat trickled down my face and back. I put my face in my hands and wiped the sweat from my forehead. After calming down a little, I peeped out my fingers to look out the window. It was the crack of dawn. I groaned and removed the cotton devae from my body and stood up. My white nightshirt now completely soaked in sweat. I sighed and walked to my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and huffed. My blonde hair stuck out in all directions while some of it stuck to my forehead from sweat. I pour some cold water into the washing bowl and grabbed a washcloth to wipe my face and neck down. After washing up, I went to get dressed, I let my shirt fall to the floor, looking at my left hip in the mirror. My fingers traced the black lines of my scar. I looked at my necklace and saw that it had shifted up and had been tucked behind my long hair, sighing I reach back and gently grab the silver locket. Pulling it   
to lay on my chest. My fingers played with the silver trinket. I shook my head and put a new white button up shirt on and a black vest over the shirt. The vest came up right under my breasts and pushed them together, though it was hidden by my shirt. I grabbed my red jacket and put it on. My jacket was very important as it signified me as a captain of a ship in the fleet. I turned back to the mirror and grabbed a brush, brushing my hair up into a tight high tail. I tied my hair up and used some clips to keep my hair nice and neat. I grabbed my black boots and pulled them on. I stood back up and looked back in the mirror. An unsatisfied feeling filled my chest and I frowned. Something was missing, but I had no clue what that something was.   
“What am I missing?” I whispered before going back to my room and grabbing my gloves and leaving to go downstairs.   
“Good morning,” someone said and I looked over to see Hitoshi Shinso standing by the door to the kitchen. I nodded and he looked me up and down. “You look terrible Captain. Did you not sleep?” he asked and I groaned and walked right past him into the kitchen to grab an apple from the counter.  
“No.” he chuckled and followed me. I took a bite out of the red fruit and raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed pear.   
“Am I not allowed to eat?” he asked and I rolled my eyes at him tone.  
“Yeah, but you don't have to be annoying about it. That’s Neito’s job,” I said and he smirked.   
“What’s my job?” his voice came and both Hitoshi and I groaned.   
“Speak of the devil,” I muttered and turned around to see him come in and grab some food. Hitoshi looked over at Neito and frowned as a smug smile grew on his lips.  
“You look exhausted Captain.” I frowned at him before I smiled myself.  
“That’s what happens when you work. I’m sure it’s a strange concept for you.” Hitoshi snorted and Neito’s eye twitched. “Excuse me,” I said and left the room, going to my study and closing the door. I sat down at my desk and set my apple down. I looked over at my paper. The pirates called U.A attacked one of our ports again. I growled as I read that they blew up a few ships and destroyed quite expensive products. “I’ll catch you soon.”

…

“Good Morning Captain Deku,” Uraraka said and I smiled at her. “How did you sleep?” she asked as we walked up the stairs to the ships wheel.   
“I slept quite well thank you,” I answered as we made it to the platform. I looked from her to TodorokI who was on duty to hold the wheel.   
“Where are we off to Captain,” he asked and I pulled out my compass.   
“I have no clue where we are Todoroki,” I said and he grimaced. Another painful reminder that we were missing a very important person on the ship. “This is starting to become a problem.” I ran a hand through my hair and he nodded.  
“Isn’t the compass able to pick up where they are?” Uraraka asked and I nodded.   
“The problem is that its telling us that their in the heart of London. Their most likely working for the crown,” Todoroki said and I groaned.  
“But why would the crown want to harbor a pirate?” Uraraka asked.  
“Because they’re the map keeper. The crown likely knows this and is using them for their own benefits,” Todoroki explained and Uraraka shook her head.   
“Whats a map keeper?”   
“The map keeper is someone who can find anything in the ocean and on land. They can see the coordinates of where they are. They are very important and rare. Only one family has ever had this power and they joined the U.A. pirates,” I said and looked out at the waves. “Not only are they connected to the ocean, they’re also connected to the boat and Captain of the ship.” Ururaka’s eyes widened.  
“Just like all of us have specific jobs here on the ship?” Todoroki nodded and Uraraka frowned. “Is that why we can't return home?” I felt my body tense at the mention of home and nodded stiffly. With that, she left swiftly. I looked down at the blue water.   
“We’ll find her Izuku,” Todoroki said and I sighed.  
“I know, but all I can remember is her name, I'm sure she doesn't even know about her place on this ship,” I said and turned to him. He gave me a sad smile and I gave him a soft one in return.   
“We’ll find her and go home.”   
“We can only hope.”


	3. The Chance of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

After a few hours of being in the study, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” I called, not looking up from my papers. In came one of the maids. She greeted me a good morning before placing a tea cup on my table and the kettle down after pouring the tea. “Rosemary?” I asked and she nodded. I smiled tiredly at her and asked for something sugary to eat. She smiled at me and left the room. I took a sip of my tea and shook my head. The tea was hot, but it was nice on my tongue. “I don’t like tea,” I said softly but downed the glass before the maid came back with my pastry. The small croissant was covered in white sugar and honey. The inside was hot and dripping with liquid chocolate melted onto my tongue and I smiled. “This is lovely love, thank you.” 

“Your welcome mum,” the girl smiled widely at me before pouring me more tea before taking the empty tea pot. I looked back at my papers as I ate the sugary. It helped with my energy, but it was a temporary solution to my problem. After an hour of doing work, i stood up and grabbed my cup of tea. My tea pot had been refilled a few times at this point, all with me asking if there could be more sugar than what was thought was necessary. Though, I was never denied my request. I stood by my window and looked out at the city. It quite a drowsy day, not that it was always bright with the sun shining. I looked down at the streets, children were playing with wooden swords and toys that were used as fake pistols. Their mothers watched them as they knit or crochet. I smiled softly at them when there was a knock on my door. “Come in,” I said and went to sit on the edge of the desk. The door opened and Hitoshi stepped inside with a silver tray in his hands.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, setting the tray on my table. The tray had an assortment of cold meats, cheese, and cut up fruits. I smiled softly at him and picked up some meat and ate it.

“It’s good,” I said, chewing on the soft piece of meat. Hitoshi looked me over and his eyes softened. 

“You should really sleep Katsuki,” he said softly, giving me a once over. I sighed and continued eating my food.

“It’s nightmares. They won’t stop.” he gave me a sympathetic look and I scoffed. “Don't pity me. I’ll sleep when we set sail,” I said and he look confused. “I sleep better when we’re sailing.” he nodded and looked out the window behind me.

“Will you even last that long?” he asked and I groaned. 

“Did you come in here to play doctor, give me food, or is there something I should know about?’ I asked. He scoffed and pulled a white letter from his pocket and gave it to me. I finished my piece of meat, wiped my hands and took the letter, looking over the fine writing on the back. I sat down in my chair and gestured for Hitoshi to take a seat. Opening my draw, I pulled out my letter opener and opened the letter. The handwriting was from the king. 

Dear Captain Katsuki Bakugou

I am hosting a party tomorrow night and personally inviting you. You and the rest of your crew must be here by 20:00 PM. I expect to see you there. It is a dress formal party, so please come in a dress and not in your captains gear. 

Signed: The King

I growled and put the letter on the desk to rub my face. Hitoshi grabbed the letter and read it. I looked at him through my fingers and he had a frown on my face. “Why must the King make you wear a dress?” he asked and I groaned.

“Because he sees women as toys and shouldn't be wearing such attire.” Hitoshi chuckled and I sighed. “Do we have to go?” he looked up at me and nodded. I groaned and looked back at my desk. “I have so much work to do before tomorrow then.” 

…

“Captain!” someone yelled. I looked up as the door to my room slammed open by Denki. I was startled as he ran over to my desk and slammed an open letter on my desk. I looked at him confused as he slammed a letter on my desk. “Its from 1b!” he said and I looked down at the note. He moved his hand and sat down in one of the chairs as I opened the crumpled letter. 

“You’ve been invited,” I read out loud. I looked up at Denki once I finished reading and smiled. “Looks like I’ll need a suit.” Denki smiled widely at me and got up, leaving the room and yelling for Momo. huffed and looked back at the note. 

…

I huffed and tugged at the top of my dress. “I don’t like this,” I whispered to Hitoshi who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s only for a little while Captain. Just bare with it.” I sighed and nodded, unconsciously pulling my gloves further up on my hands. There were so many people here and mostly everyone wore masks. “Were we supposed to wear masks?” Hitoshi asked and I shook my head. 

“It never mentioned i the letter this was a dress up party,” I growled and looked around. Hitoshi chuckled and looked over at the food table.

“I’m going to go and eat, dont hurt anyone,” he warned and I smirked.

“It can't be helped if I’m a little feisty.” he smirked and shook his head before going over to the table and grabbing himself something to drink and some food. I sighed and was about to walk to greet the king when a hand gently grabbed him. I looked over at the owner of the hand and a man in a red and white fox mask stared down at me. “Is something wrong?” I asked and he shook his head before letting my hand go and walked away. I frowned. That was weird. I shook my head and continued down toward the king. The man looked at me and smiled. 

“There's our star Captain,” he said and I forced a smile to my lips.

“It’s an honor to see you again you're majesty,” I curtsied to him.

“You are just as lovely as ever, Ms Bakugou,” he said and kissed my gloved hand. 

“Everytime I see you, you always wear gloves. Why is that?” he asked and looked at the white fabric. I sighed internally before running my fingers along the soft cloth.

“I just like to wear gloves.” he looked at me and nodded. “Not to be rude, you’re highness. But why was I invited to this event. I’m sure you know I hate dressing up.” he chuckled looked at the crowd. 

“My adviser felt it was best that you leave that office for one night and come mingle with new people.” my lips curled upward and I nodded. He chuckled as my reaction and singled over a waiter. He grabbed two glasses of wine and handed me mine. “To finding the U.A. pirates,” he said, his bright blue eyes shining into mine and i felt a shiver run down my back. 

“To finding the U.A. pirates,” I cheered, gently dining the glasses together before taking a sip. The wine was soft on my tongue. Expensive wine I thought. I chatted with the king for a while, drinking as many glasses of wine as he did before he told me to go dance. I felt a bit woozy, as I don't really drink. I was about to fall when a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder, expecting to see Hitoshi or even Neito, but it’s the man in the two colored fox mask. My eyes widen as he spins me around and pulls me to the dance floor. He dance back and forth, his hands on my waist, my hands on his shoulders. He twirls me out and another man grabs my hand. I look over at him. Curly green hair spilling out from the side of his green rabbit mask. My eyes widen as he pulls me close, our bodies flush together as we gently sway back and forth. My line of sight came to the mans chin, making me look up at him. His rabbit mask was a deep green with soft fur on the tall fluffy ears at the top of his mask. The mask came to his nose and the rest was cut off, showing tan checks and rosey lips. The only thing I could see were his lips and eyes. Bright emerald shining cheekily down at me. 

He smiled and I almost fell over. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me closer to him. A blush covered my cheeks as we dance. We danced all night. When the party ended and we parted ways and went home, I slept even worse than usual.


	4. Drowning in Shallow Water

I struggled to breath as water clogged my throat. I swam up and my head breached the surface. I coughed out water as I fell forward and my hands touched the bottom of the shallow pool of water. My hair in my face as I slowly calmed down, my breathing steading and my heart slowly down. “Tell me, Captain” someone growled. 

I tensed when a hand wrapped itself around strands of my hair and yanked me up. I whimpered as I was brought to eye level with a woman in black. Her eyes were hot as she looked at me in anger. “Do you know who I am?” she asked. Her voice was so familiar, the sound burned deep in my memory. But i could not place it. 

I shook my head and she dropped me. I fell to my knees and took deep breaths, sucking in as much oxygen as my lungs needed. “He was so close. So close and you wasted your chance,” she said, her voice soft and filled with a sadness that I felt stab me in the chest. I heard her sigh before she looked back at me and smiled. “It’s a good thing that I recognized him. It’s time for you to wake.” she walked over to me and i fell backward to avoid her. She chuckled and continued to come at me. I stood up and ran away. “You may be able to hide, but what will you find in your pursuit to hide?” she asked.

“You’re insane!” I yelled back and I heard her laugh bounce all around me sending shivers ran up and down my spine. 

“I’m not insane, I’m just tired of watching you struggle!” she yelled back and I felt a slap on my back, the air being slapped out my lungs and I fell into the water below me. Once again, there was a hand in my hair and I was pushed under the water again. I shook my head as I struggled. “Open your eyes and see the truth,” she whispered behind me, “Open your eyes and I’ll let you breath.” I stopped struggling and reluctantly opened my eyes. 

I was lying on my back, staring up at the bright blue sky. The pressure behind me was gone and a soft wind was blowing. My eyes felt heavy as I rolled over and into an object. The object was soft and warm, when I poked it, a groan was let out and the object turned out to be a body. My eyes widened at the boy with fluffy green hair and closed eyes. “Don’t poke me Kacchan,” he whispered and wrapped a small arm around my tiny waist and pulled me flush against his chest. My cheeks are hot from embarrassment, but I didn’t try to push him away. I just lay my head on his chest and felt my muscles relax. 

“Their so cute,” someone whispered and I just snuggled closer to the boy, trying to drown out their voices as they stop me from getting some much needed sleep. I felt a hand grab my arm and I clutched the little boy closer. There was a bit of shoving and this woke the boy. He grumbled and he grabbed me, pulling me closer and holding me tightly as the people around us tried to take me away. I held onto his shirt and looked at his face, completely ignoring the hands and just watching him. His eyes opened and his mouth open. His once calm face was now filled with terror and a horrific scream scares me.

I woke up panting and clutching so tightly to my pillow the seams came loose. I was shivering as more images and sounds of that scream come back full force, giving me a major headache. I sat up and wiped my face as tears ran from my eyes. Throwing the covers off of my form, I headed straight for the kitchen. My long button nightshirt hung to mid thigh on my legs as I raced down the stairs. 

I got to the marble room and pulled a match from its box and lit a candle. I poured myself a glass of water and took my water and cande up to my study. I sat at my desk and put the stuff down before putting my head in my hands. My body shivered as I remembered that boy. I shook my head and started to light the candles of my room. Grabbing papers I didn't finish and started to work.

…

I knocked on Katsuki’s bedroom door. When there was no reply, I quietly opened it, stepping into the dark room. With the curtains drawn it was difficult to see much in the room. When My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I saw that Katsuki wasn't in her bed sleeping. I frowned as worry began to fill my chest. “We were at a party last night and she was drinking. I never left with her.” I looked up down immediately when i heard something fall and shatter. Dashing down stairs, I slammed the door open to Katsuki’s office. Katsuki’s hand was stretched out infront of her and on the floor was a shattered glass cup. Her face was calm and she looked confused. “Katsuki,” I said, coming into the room. She didn't acknowledge me. “Katsuki?” I asked, reaching for her hand and gently tapping it. Her eyes flicked to mine and she pulled her arm away.  
“Shut up. You’re being too loud,” she growled and I raised an eyebrow at her.  
“How much did you drink last night?” her frown deepened and she stood up. My eyes widened at her attire and I looked away. “Why aren't you dressed?”  
“Because I didn’t want to,” she answered sharply. I looked back at her and frowned. She glared at me and pulled her letter opener out and held it tightly. She started to move towards me and I stepped away. I looked at her confused, she looked so angry. Her red eyes seemed to shine in the candle lit room. Think blue bags lay under her eyes and her skin was pale. She sluggishly swung her knife at me and I dodged the attack, bring her hand and tightening my grip until she dropped the blade. She growled at me again and I slammed my first straight into her stomach. She whimpered and fall into my arms unconscious. I picked her up and brought her back to her room. Tucking her in and pulling a chair up to the side of her bed to watch her as she slept. 

…

I sat at my desk and stared at the compass on it. The dile going pointing back to London, back to Kacchan. Iida paced the floor while Todoroki leaned against the wall of the cabin. “She was Kacchan,” I said and Iida stopped his pacing. 

“You can’t mean that the woman you danced with, the Captain of the Royal Fleet. Is our Map Keeper,” he argued and Todoroki sighed.

“Iida, if he says it's her, she's the girl.”  
“How can she be a Pirate on this ship, let alone be the one to guide it?” Iida asked, looking at Todoroki in confusion.  
“She was taken when she was young. They trained her to become a Captain because they could use her powers to help them. It’s not hard to understand why they took her. They wanted Mizuki, but got her,”  
“She looks just like her,” I whispered and both men looked at me. “Ruby red eyes, soft skin, ash blonde hair. She’s Mizuki's daughter.”  
“Anyone could look like Mizuki. Their called dopplegangers,” Iida said and I slammed my hand down on my desk.  
“I’m telling you she’s the Map Keeper! Why are you denying it!” I roared at Iida who stood straighter. “She is Mizuki’s only daughter! I know this because i can see it!”  
“Midoriya, please calm down,” Iida asked in a soft voice.  
“Maybe she has the Mark,” Todoroki said and we both looked at him. “ I mean, she should have one right? She would be our age if she was there when the ship was attacked. Do you think she has one?” I grinned at Todoroki and Iida nodded.  
“You are correct,” Iida said and turned to me. A bright smile covers his face and I stood up.  
“Todoroki, send a letter to our insider. Ask them for this Captain schedule and when she’s set to sail.” Todoroki nodded and left the room, leaving me with Iida. He looked over at me and I smiled softly at him. “She is the one Iida, I promise.” Iida nodded and walked out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Slumping back into my chair, I looked back at the compass on my desk. I picked the wooden box and fiddled with it. The arrow family facing toward London.


	5. The Clashing of Swords

I sat at the front of the ship, watching the waves crash and fall gently against the helm of the boat. it’s been a few days since my episode. After that, Hitoshi had made sure that I was given NightShade to sleep and someone was always watching my door when I retired for the night. I’d been sleeping better, not much better, but better. 

The sky was moodie and dark as we sailed away from London. The great city becoming nothing for than a spec in the distance. Sighing, I and clutched to the rope tighter as the waves started to get harsher and harsher. My eyes looked over the vast ocean as lines and numbers began to form on the blue waters. I shifted my gaze until it landed on the coordinate 36. There was a disturbance in the number which confused me. There was only a problem find the right coordinates when there was a compass close to me as I looked. Most of the compasses on the ship had to be removed when one sent me into an episode kicking, screaming, scratching, that’s what my screw told me when I had woken up in my cabin and all compasses had been thrown out into the ocean. 

A hand landed gently on my shoulder to look and see Kendo looking down at me. She smiled softly at me before her smile fell when she looked at my face. “Captain, you look unwell.” I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at the ocean. “Should I prepare you some tea?” she asked and I stood up.  
“God no. I can't take anymore of that nonsense,” I replied and made my way toward the steering wheel. I heard her chuckled and run to catch up with me.  
“What about some fruit then?” I shook my head, “You need food Captain,” she urged as we walked up the stairs.  
“And you need to worry less about me,” I said and waved man who was steering the ship off. He nodded and walked away. I took his place and put my hands on the cold, white, wood.  
“I’m the boats nurse, it’s my job to worry for the most important person aboard the ship at all times.” there was a snort as Monnama came up the stairs.

“Don’t waste your time with her Kendo. If she doesn't want your help, then she doesn't deserve it.” I growled at him as he said that. A smile came to his face as he saw me angry.

“What’s wrong? Don't like the truth?” he pushed and I gripped the wheel tighter. “You are the first female Captain. It is understandable if you wanted to be arrogant and not accept the help so kindly offered.” I put my head down before he came closer and whispered to me, “You’re also an orphan, always been independent so there's no point in having people help you.” I snapped, elbowing him in the neck and watching him fall to the ground. I pulled my pistol from it’s holster and aimed it at him. He looked up at me terrified.

“Speak again and I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your skull,” I warned lowley and he nodded. I lowered my gun, “I am the Captain of this ship. You do not speak of me like that. Do you understand?” he nodded again and I returned my gun to it’s holster. “Good, now leave.” he got up at grabbed Kendo, pulling the horrified girl down the steps and away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Did I over react? I shook my head at the thought. It’s his fault. He annoyed me. 

“Katsuki, what did you do?” Hitoshi's voice filled my ears and I looked at the stairs, watching him slowly walk up the wood boards. I roll my eyes and look back at the ocean in front of me. “Katsuki,” Hitoshi says more adamantly.

“He wouldn’t leave me alone,” I replied and looked over at the purpled haired male. He looked angry and I sighed, here it comes.

“You put your gun to his head.” I nodded, “Why? Why didn't you just ignore him like you usually do?” he asked I growled.

“He brought up my childhood. He said things he shouldn't even know about! Im the Captain of this ship. When he starts to show me respect, he can get some back!” I turned to him. HotoshI looked upset at my outburst. He walked over to the wheel and took it from me. 

“Go sleep. You’re exhausted and your going to do something you will regret if you don't go and sleep.” I was about to retaliate when the sound of a canon going off and the ship shook. “What!” Hitoshi yelled and I looked to the left of the ship. A blue and gold ship was in the distance. My eyes widened. How had that ship gone unnoticed by the crew? By me? 

“Get to you’re stations!” I yelled, jumping down the stairs and running to my room and grabbing my sword. The silver sword lay in its red sheath as I attached it to my belt. Turning around, I ran back out and stumbled to the side as another cannonball hit the ship again, but this time coming from the right. “Shit!” I growled and turned to see another ship on the right of ours. Two ships, left and right. Perfect. The pirates had come and there was no stopping them. 

…

When the opportunity presented itself, I jumped onto the English ship. One of the crew mates spotted me and ran at me with a withdraw sword. I ducked as he slashed at me, sliding away and pulling a dagger from my pocket. I ran to him and sliced his throat. He choked as blood erupted from the wound. I arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his dying body overboard. Ducking down, I looked towards 1b’s ship. Before standing up, I pulled my sword from its sheath. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and yelled. “Attack!” 

My crew heard my order and they started jumping from our boat, landing on the ship and engaging in combat. My eyes looked over at 1b as they jumped aboard as well. Smiling, I ran toward the Captain’s charters when I saw an angry looking Kacchan. Her eyes spotted mine and she looked angrier than before. She pulled her pistol out and I grabbed one of her crew mates and held him in front of me. Her eyes widened and she sneered. “Filthy pirate!” she yelled dropped her gun and replaced it with her sword. 

I smiled and threw the man in my arms away, not caring where he landed. She raised her blade and brought it down sharply. I raised my own sword and stopped the attack before she took my arm clean off. “Tch,” she said angrily and punched me. I stumbled back from the attack and she used this to strike again. I sidestepped and she missed. Resheething my sword, I grabbed her wrist and bent it enough so she dropped her sword. I pulled her toward the office and threw her inside, closing and locking the door behind me. She growled at me and I smiled softly.

“It was weird seeing you in a dress, though you did look lovely.” her eyes widened before she became red with rage. 

“You! You’re rabbit,” she yelled and came at me. I blocked her blows as she tried to grab, punch, smack, or kick. When her moves started to grow sluggish, I grabbed her waist and slammed her back into the wall. She gasped and struggled as I used her own tie to rope her hands together. I leaned closer to her and looked into her crimson eyes. Knowing this wasn't going to end well if I didn't find what I needed, dragged her over to the desk and shoved all the notes and items off the wood before placing her down. She struggled none stop and her eyes had widened, most likely thinking the worst was going to happen. “No, stop. St-” I cut her off and put my hand over her mouth.

I ripped her shirt and looked over her chest. Her struggling continued to the point where I had to straddle her waist to keep her down. I looked down at her torso when black inking caught my attention. Using my free hand, I pulled the pants part of her hip. Low and behold, on her left hip was the U.A. ship marking. Smiling widely I looked back at her and pulled fixed her clothing. She stopped moving and looked up at with in confusion. “Glad to see you still fight like a beast,” I chuckled and removed my hand. “Do you remember me, Kacchan?” her eyes widened and she started to shake her head. 

“It’s not real. You’re not real!” she yelled and I pulled her hands un and placed them over my chest. Her whole body shook as she felt my heart beat and me breathing. 

“I am quite real Kacchan.” I smiled before frowning at her eyes. “What have they been doing to you? You’ve got such big bags under your eyes.” I sighed and got off of her. “It’s time you come back,” I said as I picked her up carried her bridal style. “They took you from us, now I’m taking you back.”


	6. The Lulling of Sleep

The boy, no. The man carrying me was a pirate. The same pirate from my nightmares. Katsuki wanted to struggle more, wanted to fight the tie around her wrists and the arms holding her, but she was too tired. Her body and grown weak from the loss of sleep. Leaving a shell of what she once was. Looking in the mirror had been harder. Instead of glowing white skin, pale and sickly looking skin was reflected back to her. Once vibrant rudy eyes were tired and dull. Everything about her was tired looking, and the pirate clearly took notice. 

He held her a closer as he ran toward the other ship. Katsuki didn't understand what he was doing. There was no possible way he would make the jump to the other ship. She heard her name being yelled as her vision started to blur. Katsuki’s body going slack in his hold. She turned her face into his chest and waited for the cold water as he jumped from the railing on the side of the ship. Her eyes opened when there was a little thud. They landed on the other ship. All at once, she felt a pull of energy. Katsuki whimpered as it hit her hard, leaving her to gasp and claw at the pirate. 

She heard a small chuckle as he walked us to the captain's room where she was gently place on something soft and something was attached to her ankle. Her shoes were removed and so was the tie on her wrists. Katsuki tried to open her eyes, tried to talk but it felt like she had cotton balls in her mouth. It was difficult to move as the door shut and the bed dipped. Strong arms circled around her waist and pull her against a warm chest. Katsuki’s hair was pulled from it’s high tail as large hand carded through it in a relaxing manor. Her eyes closed as a soft voice told her, she was safe and that she would never be hurt again as she drifted to sleep. It was a good dream.

…

His eyes roamed Kacchan’s body. Her clothes were neat and clean, though she looked sickly. Her skin was pale and large dark blue bags rested under her eyes. He noticed sadly that she clutched onto me like baby animals did to their mothers. He’s pretty sure that he’d have bruises where she was holding onto me. Her nails were sharp and he could see them slightly ripping his cotton shirt. He sighed and scratched the nape of her neck to calm her upset breathing. It wasn’t surprising that she had nightmares. Her body was slowly shutting down with the loss of energy and it seemed like she had trouble eating as well, even if she didn’t look boney.

When he had seen the mark on her hip, Izuku was ecstatic. Nothing felt better holding her close to him, knowing she was safe and finally going to get better. It had been maybe an hour and half when a gentle knock was heard on the door. Tsuyu came in with a pile of clothes and a basket. The basket was filled with breads and a bottle of water. Izuku smiled at her as she set the basket and clothes down on his desk. She came over to the bed and looked at Kacchan. “Will she be okay?” she asked, looking at how pale she was.

He nodded and smiled softly, “Yeah, all she needs is a lot of rest.” Tsuyu nodded and left the room quietly. Katski shifted a bit and let out a soft groan. Izuku looked down at her and chuckled at her expression. Her face was soft and her eyes sagged a bit as she tried to get her bearings. His hand came up and cupped her cheek and she looked at him. Her eyes widened and she weakly pulled herself closer to him.

“De...ku,” she whispered. Her voice hoarse and laced with sleep. Izuku nodded and looked over at the desk. She needed water. Her eyes narrowed and she gently smacked his chest. “Deku,” she whined, clearly not fully awake.

“Kacchan,” Izuku said back, turning to her. Her eyes softened and her arms wrapped around his neck. Izuku gave her a confused look as she leaned in and kissed him. She closed her eyes as his hand combed through her hair. The kiss was slow and gentle as Katsuki’s hands came up and started to fiddle with the hair at the nape of his neck. When she started to pull him closer to her body, did Izuku react and pulled away. “I’m sorry Kacchan, but we can’t do this right now,” he whispered to her. Katsuki growled and pushed him down into the bed.  
“Deku,” she sighed, leaning up and licking the shell of his ear and making Izuku groan. “Deku, Deku, Deku.” her chanting got louder and louder as her hands ran down Izuku’s body, running under his open coat and over his chest and hips. Izuku growled a little and she smirked. He sighed and looked down at her as she continued to kiss and nip at the shell of his ear. 

“We can’t do this right now Kacchan, you’re bodies too weak,” he whispered. Katsuki leaned back and looked up at him through thick eyelashes, a soft blush tinted her cheeks. He cupped her left cheek and looked down at her, his thumb resting on her bottom lip as she panted softly. She smiled softly at him before sitting up and straddling his waist. 

“Why not, I can feel you want it just as bad as I do,” she whispered and proceed to grind down on his crotch. Izuku hissed and put his hands on her hips and pushed her further down. She groaned and closed her eyes as the feeling of pleasure over took her. Huffing, Izuku raised his hand up and ran it up her torso until her got to her left breast. He cupped the soft muscle and started to gently massage it, getting soft groans and pants from Katsuki. His other hand came up and cupped the her other breast squeezing the ball of flesh and watching her face as the soft pink turned blood red. 

Izuku sat up and kissed her, his hands dropping and grabbing her butt. She groaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and into his hair. Izuku ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. She opened them and the muscle slipped into her mouth, running over her teeth and her pallet. She moaned and pulled him closer, grinding down on him. Their tongues twirl and dance around. She groans into his mouth and Izuku spins them around and pins her to the bed. “Go to sleep, you need to rest before we even think of continuing,” he whispered and Katsuki just watched him silently. She blinked and her eyes closed and she passed out. Izuku sighed and sat up and ran his hand through his hair.


End file.
